Old Scars and New Beginnings
by 11alliswan11
Summary: Bella doesn't exist but Brooke does and she knows about vampires. So what happens when Brooke and her family move to Forks, Washington?
1. Chapter 1

As much as I wish that I own the Cullens I don't Stephanie Meyer does. sighes

* * *

**Guess what chapter… duh 1, you're at _The Beginning and Some Back Round Info_. Where's your brain today?**

Why was I in this situation, well to be honest, I don't really know. All I clearly remember was the day my best friend, Dani, told me she was a vampire. Blunt as she could be, Dani said,

"Brooke…I'm a vampire." I stood there in shock for about five, seven minutes at the most before saying,

"Huh?"

"I… am… a… vampire!" she repeated pausing for dramatic effect, then commanded, "watch." She then provided proof and rules of vampirism. If you have ever read _Twilight_, then you know the rules they are the same, everything about the powers and the Volturi, everything. Dani told me that she could change her appearance, and what her history was. She was born in December of 1856, and was turned when some vamp couldn't finish his dinner. How she was "born" in Arizona and got involved in the southern vampire wars just like Jasper. She didn't include the Jasper part though. It was a fascinating tale.

So here I was on my way to Forks, Washington. The plane had taken off and the movers had left with all of our possessions yesterday. As I have many hours of flight time, I think we shall have a story.

A couple weeks ago I was really, absolutely, and completely pissed, so what do I do? I throw on some tennis shoes and sprint down the street. When I had left the house the sun was just barely visible over the horizon by the time I had turned the corner of the long winding street darkness had set all around. From the bench I had sat on the glow of the street lamp landed short. Why was I mad? My parents and I had a fight about my C in math, I tried to argue back that it wasn't my fault, that Mr. Royce had it in for me ever since I hadn't been the example for his linear weight experiment, and my parents said that that was nonsense. I sat on that bench thinking about the argument for maybe a half an hour, but that was when I heard a branch snap. I immediately jumped up and turned in a circle, looking for the source of the sound. Ever since Dani told about vampires I had been a little wimpy. I quickly walked back toward my house, but before I even got six feet I was tackled and froze with fear, however before the, who I realized was a vampire started feeding Dani pulled him off of me but not before he was he raked his fingernails down my back. I then passed out. Next thing I knew it was a day later and the police were questioning me about my bruises and who attacked me. Needless to say my parents wanted to be as far away as possible. So they packed up our stuff told me to say goodbye to my friends (whose numbers I now had in my new cell phone).

Flying is really boring I ended up falling asleep with my I-pod turned down fairly low, until my phone vibrated in my back pocket causing me to jump in my seat and yelp which in turn caused everyone on the plane to look at me.

I had received a text from Dani:

_What u doing? I miss my BFF!! ___ This text sent tears to my eyes. I missed her too. How could I not miss my best friend?

I texted back:

_I miss u too!! I'm on the plane. I send u some pics when we reach the house + I'll call u when we get to Seattle. _I choked back the tears that were stating to form in the corners of my eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Once again I do not own the Cullens

**Have you lost count already? Its chapter 2! _The Houses_! Come on.**Seattle was of course cloudy. If you think about it, it was depressing that these clouds were the things I'd see for the next two-six years. Once we reached the airport we had to go through all of crowds, and the security crap, but we finally got to the car that we were going to buy. Our family had some money so buying stuff wasn't a problem. We threw our bags in the back of our new………………….. and sped off to Forks. My mom was going to be a med tech at the hospital. My dad was going to stay home setting up, paint, and take care of thing till we got settled.

Our house in Forks was at the end of a long winding driveway and there no neighbors in sight; it was two stories, blue with white molding, and had a huge, easily climbable oak tree in front. I of course loved the house but it was surrounded by dreary, wet woodland that would be fun if dry. I sighed and realized that I would not be happy here. In the back round my mom prattled on about how great this house was and how much we would each love our rooms. I walked into the house not really noticing any details.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mom asked with eyes sparkling.

"Ya mom it is," I said not wanting to upset her. She then proceeded to show me to my room. The window faced the front and oak tree was right there, I noticed as a great escape method for in the future.

I raced over to the suitcase that I had previously thrown in the corner of my room. I grabbed my black, Soffee gym shorts and t-shirt. I half tripped down the stairs while I was trying to put on tennis shoes.

"Bye mom-dad going to run," I called throwing the door open. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I turned my I-pod on and set it to the play list titled 'Running'. Earlier my mom had told that our driveway was about a mile long so I figured I could just run up and down it a couple of times, and with my route figured out I started down the driveway.

It was my second time back up the driveway when I saw a path that I hadn't noticed before. My curiosity getting the better of me I took off down the path. It couldn't of been used all that much because there was undergrowth growing over the paths and some branches reached over it. I finally reached the end of the winding path and stopped to catch my breath then looked up. I was in a clearing and in the clearing was house a huge white house. It was even prettier than our house; this one seemed timeless. _Apparently we do have neighbors_, my thoughts said as I turned and ran back down the path.

* * *

I know i don't really like reading intro chapters either. Unfortunately they are a must have for all stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Once again I do not own the Cullens

**It is really sad that you can't count. Chapter 3! '_At School.'_**"Sweetie you have to get up for school today," my mom said shaking me gently. I groaned but got up and went into my bathroom to take a shower. Before I actually got into the shower I looked in the mirror only to find tired blue, green eyes looking back and a mess of bed head. The shower felt invigorating and the smell of passion fruit smoothie and ocean spray put a smile on my face. My clothes for the day consisted of dark wash skinny jeans and an emerald green, belted shirt that billowed out like dress. I put black leather ankle boots on over the ends of my jeans.

Downstairs the smell of bacon simmering reached my nose. I walked into the kitchen like a model even though my confidence was anything but model like.

"Isn't this a little extravagant for school," mom said taking in my attire.

"No mom, and besides I want to make a good impression on my first day," I stated rolling my eyes a bit. I took a piece of bacon and nibbled on it while I waited for my brother to come down. I needed to inspect his outfit. Luckily there was no need to change it he came down the stairs in loose fitting, dark wash jeans and a black and blue, stripped polo.

"Give the boy a hand ladies and gentlemen," I said clapping. In turn my brother, Matt, just shrugged and rolled his eyes before saying,

"I guessed you rubbed off on me a bit." Matt was going to be a freshmen and I, a junior. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Yo," I greeted.

"AWWWW," Dani screamed, "I'm having a meltdown here Brooke."

"Yes, I would assume so seeing as it be 5:30 for you," I said smugly. Mom motioned me that we were leaving. I grabbed my backpack from corner and my white, cropped jacket from the back of the chair listening to Dani's babbling about her white capris having a stain on them. I took my seat in the passenger seat of our car.

"-and I really, really, really want to wear my long sleeved Abercrombie shirt," Dani said in a rush.

"Dani," I sighed, "how about you wear the gray ankle length leggings." I heard the rustle of clothing before I heard,

"Thanks Brooke you're a lifesaver."

"I know and I'll talk to you later," I said sadly as I realized that I wouldn't see her today.

"Kay miss you lots," Dani said then hung up as we pulled up in front of the school. My brother and I walked into the office to face our new fate.

How shall explain my day at my new high school? Well let's be honest up till lunch dull. I had English with books I'd already read, history with civil war events I'd actually visited (my dad is a history freak), sat through math which was boring, then I sat out in gym because I couldn't play in jeans, then Spanish it was the same book as before, but they were two chapters behind where I was.

So lunch… I was sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with some people who'd I'd already forgotten the names of they were some along the line lines of Jenny, Laura, and Angela. Of course I was texting Dani.

From Me:

_School Sucks!_

From Dani:

_I know I'm all lonely without you._ That was when I saw them, five veggie vampires had just entered the cafeteria and they took their seats in the back corner. I looked for my brother. Sorry I forgot to mention he knows bout vampires as well.

From Me:

_Holy Shit! There are five veggie vamps here_. I turned to the nearest girl and asked,

"Who are they?" She didn't even look up when she informed me,

"Those are the Cullens." I didn't pry anymore, because I spotted Matt. Matt saw me and raised his eyebrows; I in turn nodded toward the Cullens. He looked over gasped and turned back to me. I nodded.

From Me:

_Cullens??_ About a minute later my cell phone playing Last Call by the Plain White T's. Everyone except the Cullens turns and looks while I answer my phone.

"Sup Dani?"

"The Cullens go to your high school!" she yells into the phone.

"Yes, and…?" I ask not really sure if I want know what Dani would tell me.

"In 1984 we played truth or dare, see I knew Jasper from the southern wars so I was visiting, and I was dared to give Edward a blow job." I choked on the lemonade I was drinking, "you okay?" Dani asked.

"Y-ou ga-ve him a blow job!" I exclaimed stuttering at bit. Everyone at the table I was sitting looked at me as did Matt.

"Yep," Dani responded popping the 'p'. I just sank a bit in my seat thinking. Then Dani said,

"Oh My God, You should go over there and tell them I said hi."

"What? No!" I answered back.

"But come on Brooke can't you just picture their faces…and I promise I will fake my death and come live with you if you do this."

"Seriously," I heard a yes then sighed, "I'll do it."

"Yay keep on the phone I want to hear what they say." I stood up stretched a bit then turned to my table and quickly recited, "Excuse me for one minute." I kept my phone in my hand and tried to control my breathing as I walked over to the vampires. It isn't any easy task by the way. I mean how many people could just get up and to go meet some vampires. There was an empty seat next to the big one facing the pixie like one.

"Hey," I said plopping down in the seat. The whole cafeteria turns and stares at me but I continue, "So I have this friend," I pause to set my phone on the table in front of me, and give a nod to Matt then start again, "Her name is Dani and she requested that I tell you that she enjoyed the visit and it was one of the best games of truth and dare she ever played and also," I stop again look at the five vamps and ask, "Who is Edward?"

"I'm Alice you are sitting next to Emmett, Rosalie is across from him, next to her is Jasper and across from Jasper is Edward," The pixie named Alice says rather enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and anyways Dani said to tell you," I looked at Edward, "She hopes you enjoyed the blow job." I looked around at their stunned faces all except Jasper's whose jaw was clenched.

"Right then," I started pausing to think, "This has been fun but I will take my leave and I'm sorry Jasper." I got up and walked out of the cafeteria before holding my phone back up to my ear.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha," was all I heard.

"Yes Dani ha ha, it was a real joy so how are you going to fake your death so you can get your ass over here.

"Hmm, I think I shall be kidnapped."

"Interesting," I replied as the bell rang, "oops must go to bio text you when it's safe and we can go over our killing you plan." With that I hung up and headed toward class.

By the time I had reached Biology I was late. Mr. Banner who I had decided was my new favorite teacher just nodded and pointed to the only empty seat in class next to Edward. I sat down back erect and moved my shoulder length hair in front of my face to hide the blush that was starting to appear. Mr. Banner went back writing notes on the overhead. I had been in advanced bio back home so instead of paying attention I peeked at Edward through my side bangs. He looked like he was about to kill me, which he probably was. Thinking quickly, I got out a piece of paper, scribbled down:**ask to go to the bathroom**, and then slid it across the table. Edward looked down curiously then looked shocked, and then hurriedly raised his hand and asked to leave. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Art was my last class of the day; thank god the day was almost over. In this class we were painting, and that's it we were just painting. The art teacher's name was Ms. Marlowe. She made me introduce myself then gave me watercolor paper to paint on. After that she left me alone. I didn't paint anything. The whole class I did nothing but tap my pencil on the desk top. Inspiration is the key to art and currently I had none. As soon as the bell rang I sprinted out of the office an over to my locker which I had previously preset. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with text books and folders before I shut my locker then turned back around and sprinted out the front exit doors. My brother was already waiting for me.

"What the hell did you think you doing at lunch, did you realize that they are-," I cut him off before he could say it.

"Super hearing," I whispered in his ear. Realization crossed over his face while I peeled my hand from his mouth. Just then mom pulled up and drove us home.


	4. Chapter 4

**You have made it to Chapter 4! Congratulations!**

As soon as it was 3:00 in the Midwest I called Dani and put her on speakerphone for myself and Matt.

"Okay Brooke, Matt we have to discuss what we are telling your parents," Dani said right off.

"Well we could tell them that your family is in the witness protection program so we create a whole new identity for you and we could get one of your vamp friends to pose as FBI," Matt exclaimed proudly.

"That is brilliant Matt," cried Dani.

"Wow Matt, even I have to admit that, that was pretty clever," I said. Matt was glowing with pride.

"So then on to my new name," Dani said moving on quickly.

"So I think that we should say your middle name is Dani that way you can still be called Dani and we'll give you some horrible first name like… like Angelica," I replied.

"Good I like it," Dani said then, "Cheerio mates I will see you in two days." With that Dani hung up and I turned off my own phone.

Dinner was an awkward occasion. Mom and Dad wanted to talk but there was nothing to talk about. Well except for the pet they promised us after having to leave our poor dog behind. I really missed her; she was so spunky and energetic that it was really hard not to miss her.

I just ate fairly quickly, and then used the homework excuse. I entered my room noticing it for the first time. My walls were a light orange color and my furniture was cherry wood. My full sized bed was in the corner by my window and I had a desk and a chest against the opposite wall. I couldn't wait till the moves got here tomorrow because my room still had no character it seamed empty.

Today was Saturday. It was pointless for us to go to school yesterday, but the parents insisted or more like commanded so I didn't have a choice. This morning I woke up alone found a note sitting by the phone saying that the rest of my family was out getting groceries and I quote, "Sorry that we didn't wake you up, the move has been hard on everyone." So with the charming note left by my parents I decided to run before I showered. I took off down the driveway and turned at the path I had found that first day. What? I was curious to who lived there.

Once I got to the clearing I stepped off the path and sat down on the cold wet ground. About two minutes later I head a screen door snap shut. I looked up to find Alice Cullen walking down the steps pacing and talking on a cell phone. Wait. What? . . . . . . What? Alice Cullen! The Cullens! I wondered why she hadn't seen, smelt, or heard me yet she must have been very much focused on something else. I tried to listen in.

"Edward you can not let this girl chase you away," Alice said while I asked myself if she was talking about me.

"No! Everything you love is here," Alice pleaded.

"You are being a coward!" Alice screeched into the phone then hung up almost snapping it in half. Then she walked inside. I got up slowly and then ran at a steady pace back to my house.

I got out of the bathroom, which had steam coming out of it, as the family arrived. Matt for reason looked really, really happy coming up the driveway.

"Brooke! Brooke! Come out! Come outside!" Matt shouted. I took the stairs two at a time going down. Quite an accomplishment if I say so myself. I sprinted out the door and over to Matt.

"What? Is something wrong?

"No Brooke come and look," my brother said exhaustedly. He half ran half skipped over to the back seat window and pointed. In the back there were two cages one was a cute brown and white puppy, and in the other a beautiful orange tabby kitten.

"Oh my God! Really?" I asked.

"Yes, both exactly what we wanted," Matt exclaimed. When we were both in elementary we had to write papers on our dream pets and that is exactly what our parents got us. I had no idea they remembered that I must have been in like third grade. Happy tears were forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Well are you two going to take them out of the car?" My bother and I jumped. We hadn't known that our parents had come up behind us. I eagerly jogged to the other door and took out the cage.

"What do you say?" I said to my cat, "Capers? What if I name you Capers? Huh?"

Around 10:00 am the movers had dropped off our worldly possessions. I immediately scavenged for the boxes saying Brooke on top. About six trips to my room later I had twelve boxes piled up on top of my bed.

The first thing I got out was my I-pod speaker. I turned it on and music flowed through out my room. I swear…Music is my boyfriend. I started with clothes. Once my closet was filled nice and neatly with the colorful swatches; I moved onto CDs. I some what collected them, right now I had about twenty-three because every time we went into a used or vintage store I usually found something good on the half price wrack. I had a bunch of white crates that I stacked together to make shelf-like-things and that was where I put my CDs and also my books. I was a fantasy sci-fi girl when it came to books. Next, were my stuffed animals, which before the move I gave most of them to goodwill, but all the ones I couldn't bare to part with I kept. For example; I have this dog I got him when I was two. He has been to Ireland and England. Now my little dog is gray instead of white and is missing patches of fur, but the extreme sentimental value remains.

My room was almost finished and I had skipped lunch but I'd have Cheetos later. The last thing I had to do was put up some butterflies. They were all over my walls in my old room but now I decided that I would only put up the yellow and orange butterflies instead of the whole rainbow of colors and no not real butterflies feather, cloth ones. And to finish my new room off I added the bulletin board of old photos from my old town.

I touched the pictures dreamily having flashbacks to memories these pictures held; our ice-cream sundae fight (my parents did not like that one at all), our sophomore prom, my old dog, the prank we pulled on the schools slut (one party she passed out and we used her make-up to make her look like a clown), our field trip to the St. Louis zoo, and my favorite a picture from our first day at middle school, 6th grade, we all had our arms on each others shoulders and smiling like nothing in the world could go wrong.

The tears in my eyes were forming again. I hung up the bulletin and left my room for something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Once again I do not own the Cullens

* * *

**Chapter 5! BABY! _Events_!**That is right! Today is the day! Today is the day that Dani comes and lives with us because her family is "in" the witness protection program. Yay! Exclamation points to infinity. I lay in bed till I heard the door bell ring, and once that happened I tiredly slouched down the stairs to get the door, but my mom already had. Dani was now blonde and curly, but it looked good on her. She had really done a great job I mean it actually looked like she had been crying. I looked at her for a long time before finally asking,

"Dani?" This was her queue to run over and hug me fiercely.

"Dani are alright? What Happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Murder. Witnessed. Program." Her acting was perfect.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," I paused pretending to think, "Dani you can live here with us." My parents to my surprise immediately said,

"Oh yes do come live here, we were going to make the other room a guest bedroom but you can have it."

"Mind controller vamp," Dani whispered in my ear.

"You can be a cousin from my side of the family and are here because your dad is in Iraq," My mom said. Dani went over and hugged my mom. Whispering, "Thank you!" over and over again. Perfect acting all around.

That afternoon Dani and I were walking around in the woods. I was filling her on everything that had happened thus far. Her only response was,

"No flippin way!" and my only response to that was,

"Ya… Ya way." Peaceful, companionable silence floated about as we continued to walk. I had been separated from my best friend for like four days, but that four days felt like forever and it was so great to have Dani back.

Back at the house Dani and I sat on the couch petting Capers who was walking in circles between us purring. School was about one hour away but we were both ready and had nothing to do.

"So," I started, "That mind controller vamps was pretty," I paused, "Hawt!" Dani looked extremely embarrassed by my statement.

"Yea about that," Dani stopped and pulled a necklace out from behind her shirt.

"Oh my God is that?" I gawked at her.

"Yes it's an engagement ring," Her ring was beautiful. It had a white gold band with a single Topaz jewel in the center. Just then my brother comes crashing down the stairs.

"Sorry guys but we have to go I forgot that I need to audition for band this morning," he sputtered to us. I grabbed the car keys to my new mustang, well new for me at least, from off the counter.

The whole ride to school was spent blasting Beatles out the speakers and as soon as we arrived Matt jumped out of the car and sprinted toward the band room. Dani and I both sighed.

"Well I'm off to find my fiancé," Dani said as she too exited the car. I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my temples. I took a deep breath. Then got out of the car, but as I got out of car, I realized something wasn't right. I quickly took in as much detail as I could people were standing in a group all looking in the same direction. Even the Cullens, Edward included. I snapped my head to face the same way as them only to see a green van headed in my direction, which wouldn't have been a bad thing if the wheels hadn't been blown out. I stared at the van paralyzed with fear.

The next thing I new Edward was holding my body against his; a car to our backs.

"Holy mother of God!" I cursed under my breath and Edward looked at me questionably.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Why did you risk everything to save me?" Edward just stared at me shocked. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain through out my back. I cried out shocked. "My stitches must torn," I thought to myself. Fear entered Edward's eyes and he backed as far away as the little space would allow. I by this had tears coming out and was trying to control myself enough not scream.

"Edward," I gasped, "get away from me!" the pain was getting to me, "listen you stay here any longer you'll do something unpleasant."

"Wh-ha-at," Edward stuttered. However I didn't have time to respond because medics had just arrived which would mean that I would have to go to the hospital again. This made me utter a rather large string of profanities under my breath in Italian,

"ospedale stupido! stiches stupidi! merda! merda! merda!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Once again I do not own the Cullens

**Chapter 6 _Ospedale or the Hospital_**

So I arrived at the hospital only to find out what I already knew. One I did not have a concussion. Two or three of the stitches on my back had been torn. I also learned that the boy who almost killed was either deaf or had no regard for his personal health because he had been apologizing for the last ten minutes straight even after I threatened him. If I had to lie down and listen to his rambling for another thirty seconds he was going to have an additional bruise down south. Lucky for him Edward came and sat down on the end of my bed. I looked at him and looked at me.

"So," I began, "how did you get out being strapped down."

"It's all about who you know," he answered

"Right your dad works here," I said in a half patronizing tone. Then who could only assume was his dad walked around the corner and over to me.

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen," I said cheerfully. Both vampires just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You had to get an MRI to make sure you didn't have a concussion and you had to get your back re-sewn up, but you still say Good Morning happily," says Dr. Cullen in confusion.

"Psht! What are crazy?" I then said like there was nothing better in the world, "I get to miss all of school! I've only been here for four days but I swear Mr. Banner has it out for me, I mean really you should the way he is in class just throwing random questions at me like he might actually catch me off guard with one of them," I paused, "plus I just realized that I could take the back exit and avoid all of the 'OMG are you okays.'" Edward gave me a questioning look.

"What? You would know that if you had been in class on Friday you would know that." Dr. Cullen shot his son a look.

"So I take it you've had worse incidents," Dr. Cullen said.

"Well let's just say that my E.R. doctor and I were on a nickname basis." Edward looked at me questionably so I sighed out the nicknames.

"She was Dr. Hope because she was my hope and I was Ms. Swan because I'm _so_ _"graceful"_," I paused before asking, "so then am I good to go?" but before he could answer my mom came down the hallway steaming.

"What did you do this time?" she said accusingly

"Why do think that this accident was fault?" I questioned back narrowing my eyes at her.

"Tell me what happened!" Mom demanded she was using her it's all your fault tone again.

"You know mom maybe if weren't so demanding I would be one accident less," I said matching tone

"You know maybe if you didn't take out your anger by running off into the middle of the night you would be one accident less!"

"So maybe I should've done something else like used violence and punched someone," I countered. By this time Edward and Dr. Cullen were turning their heads between us waiting for the next response.

"Maybe you should've," mom said using her it's all fault tone again.

"Mom would you stop implying that everything is my fault?" I asked, "maybe I was just standing by the car and someone lost control and almost hit me!" I was seething at this point. Edward opened his mouth but I put my hand up to stop him, "Not everything has to be my fault mom," I said softly now.

"You're right and I'm sorry," she said to me then turned to Dr. Cullen, "Is everything all set?"

"Yes there was no concussion and we sewed up the stitches that were torn," Dr. Cullen said calmly.

"Can she leave then?" my mom asked.

"Yes it's fine," said Dr. Fang. Mom got up and walked over to the exit.

"Mom," I called after her, "you go back to work I'll just have Matt and Dani take me home before they go back to school."

"Yes alright," mom said walking back to me. I gave her a huge hug whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry for what I said." Then I watched her leave. I slowly got up and started walking toward the back exit I turned around and saw that Edward was talking to his father.

"Hey Edward," I called, "thanks for saving me." I walked out before he could respond and texted Matt once I got out the door.

From Me:

_At the back exit! _

From Matt:

_OK c u in a sec_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Once again I do not own the Cullens

**Chapter 7 **_**Talking and Things Never Done** _

I sat on the curve and waited for Matt and Dani to pull the car around. When that happened I just stood up, walked over, and got in back.

"So then…I think we can pull off about an hour and a half before teachers start asking you questions," I calculated.

"Yea I guess," they answered

"Let's go to the park then," I proposed. The park was small just a set of swing, a slide, and a wooden fort. On weekends it was crowed with little kids but on weekday at 10 o'clock it was empty. We sat on the swings with me in the middle.

"They are going to find out that we know," I said sighing heavily.

"I recommend we that we keep up the pretense for as long as possible," my brother said.

"Alright," Dani said, "we know that Edward can't read Brooke's mind and we are fairly certain he read Matt's either so all I have to do is block my thoughts and we should be good."

"I guess…I mean as long as I keep my mouth shut we should be good," said and swallowed nervously.

"Brooke," Dani gasped, "are you attracted to Edward?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, "yea, a bit" I groaned again, "we'll talk about it later, but who else in the Cullen clan has powers?"

"If I remember correctly Jasper can feel emotions and Alice can see the future," Dani said. I looked at the clock on my cell phone.

"You guys have to get back to school." Both Matt and Dani groaned as I said school.

Being at home was boring. So boring that I sat on my bed with Capers and talked to her,

"What do you think Cape is Edward good looking? Meow once for yes." Capers looked at me then meowed.

"Do you agree with not telling him?" Capers did nothing.

"Should I tell him?" Capers meowed once then rubbed against me purring. I sighed. Then did something I had never done before. I got out the journal my aunt had given me three Christmases ago. It was black and it had a picture of a water willow branched a crossed it diagonally. On the bottom right written in white there were three words: FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION. I turned to the first page and wrote down what I was feeling.

_**Monday, November 10**__**th**_

_**God I'm so confused. What is up with that? Usually I'm never confused, flustered or aggravated. Ugh! Why can't life be simple? I mean what's wrong with a life that has no mythical creatures in it? What's wrong with regular guys? Why can't there be a good looking human guy that can save me? Why? Why? Why? Now that he has saved me he'll probably just ignore because he thinks that it would too dangerous for me to hang around him. We decided to keep up the we-don't-know-that-the-Cullens-are-vampires pretense. Why did we do that? Most likely because Matt is afraid that I'll get hurt again, but I don't think that I would get hurt in the sense of injured I think that I would get hurt in the sense of heart broken. Wait! What? HEART BROKEN?! Holy Shit! I'm falling for him! That is not good! I can't fall for him! No! **_

_**Okay so keeping up the pretense is good. Great in fact I think it is our best plan yet and I can't wait to start ignoring him. My manta- Edward Cullen is just a stupid boy, Vampires do not exist.**_

* * *

Okay so what do you guy think about my first seven chapters? I think they are pretty good but i'm a little biased. So review for me. Pretty please with a cherry on top! I'll try to get more chapters up and if you do review i just might send send you a dozen red roses. lol.

Till next time,

Alli


	8. Chapter 8

Just for the sake of clarity I do not own the Cullens.

**Chapter 8 **_**Dang it!** _

Waking up stinks! Why? Because it is the end of your perfect nothing bad can happen world and the beginning of a new and sucky day. I had dreamed that I was back in Missouri making out with my crush Patrick. We broke apart for air and all I could do was stare into his crystal clear blue eyes. Then we shared an extra long extra passionate kiss. That dream definitely made my top ten best dreams ever.

"Good Morning Brooke!" Dani sang like it wasn't 6:30 in the morning.

"God it's like you never sleep," I moaned, "oh wait you don't."

"Tsk, tsk," Dani said shaking her head, "now get up the sun is shining and it's a brand new day." I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. The sun was not shining in fact the sky had a grey overcast same as always.

"That was just cruel."

"Yep but it got you out of bed did it not," Dani sang then skipped out of my room. I sighed and got out black leggings, a jean mini-skirt and long-sleeved Tommy Hilfiger shirt. I walked down the stairs taking extra caution so that I wouldn't trip down them. On the table there was a bowl of cheerios waiting for me. Dani was also waiting with bobbing pins and a hair brush.

"Huh-huh," I sighed again. Today was going to be a long day. As I ate Dani put my hair up into a bun but left out one piece of hair to hang in face. She curled that piece then hair sprayed everything into place. I had to admit it did look really good.

Matt came sprinting down the stairs last minute. We all got in the car and raced to school.

"Hey Brooke," Matt said, "I'm hungry."

"Front pocket of your backpack," I answered. I don't why but for some reason I was really EMO today and they both were starting to notice. Although I don't know what first tipped them off. Was it the apathy and sighing or was it the depressing I-love-you-but-don't-love-me music? I really don't know. We got to school just as the first bell rang.

"See you guys at lunch," I called to them as I hurried to class.

I hate Forks High! I mean it's not even possible for a school to be more boring. I had already studied all of the material so there was nothing to do but sit in the back of class and put my head down. It was about the middle of third hour when I realized I had my I-pod with me. I love personal appliances! They are truly a gift from heaven. You know else is a gift from heaven. Doctor's notes saying that you are not to over exert yourself by participating in gym. Instead of participating in gym I wandered around the school until somehow I reached the music room, which was empty. Through the window in the door I could see black chairs a piano, assortments of percussion instruments, and a guitar.

Breathing in deeply, I walked into the room and over to the piano. I ran my fingertips over the shiny surface. I hadn't played in months, not since the incident. Then I had to leave my piano behind when we moved. I sat down on the bench and played the first song that cam to mind.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

_He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Sometime during the song I'd closed my eyes so I opened my eyes, but I soon wished I hadn't there were about thirty people staring at me. I quickly picked out Matt and Alice Cullen who were clapping, and then Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and Edward who were staring at in shock. I blushed like mad and ran from the classroom. I walked around the corner and banged my head against the wall saying to myself,

"Maledizione! Ora Mike sarà più di un cane di cucciolo e sto andando ottenere la più attenzione. Merda! Ha potuto la mia vita ottenere affatto più difettosa?"(Damn! Now Mike will be more of a puppy dog and I'm going to get more attention. Shit! Could my life get any worse?)

I didn't go to the cafeteria for lunch. Instead I sat in the front seat of my car, which was now named Steve. On a random tangent one I decided to my Mustang, but Dani and Matt intercepted and named my car Steve for me. So I sat in Steve with the radio blasting and I ate my lunch which consisted of a peanut butter and honey sandwich, Cheetos, and water. Dani got in the passenger seat.

"Heard about you playing Kelly this morning," she said.

"Yea, I know everyone has," I paused to swallow, "I had to take alternate routes to my classes so I could avoid Mike,"

"Harsh," Dani said with sympathy. We heard the bell ring and sighed.

"Later!" I called as we headed our separate ways. I walked to Bio quickly and quietly trying to avoid the fan club that consisted of Mike, Tyler, Eric, and others. When I entered Mr. Banner wasn't there but that was good because I was about a minute late.

I took my seat next to Edward and gave him a small smile. Mike who I noticed was approaching with his I'm-so-studly walk, smiled then started talking to me.

"So you the Christmas dance is coming up," he said in a half confidant voice.

"Wh- what?" I stuttered. Ooh Dani is going to die for not telling me this bit of information.

"The Christmas dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." I had to think fast what is going to make him get off my back so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry Mike but I can't go with you-"

"Why?" he interrupted.

"Sorry but I'm a…lesbian," I said. Mike looked stunned then shook his head turned and walked away. I put my head on the cool desktop.

"Lesbian," I muttered to myself, "you couldn't think of anything better then lesbian." I hit my head against the desktop a couple of times. Next to me Edward was chuckling softly.

"It's not funny!" I said glaring at him. Edward turned his head and chuckled some more. I was about to say something very witty but Mr. Banner walked in the door saying,

"Sorry I'm late class."

* * *

So tell me what you think. We have two options. One keep this chapter the way it is or two change it so Brooke's response to mike to "I'm sorry but i already agreed to go with Edward."

Let me know,

Alli

ps there is a link to the song and a piture of her car on my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Cullens **

**Chapter 9 **_**Dresses, Music, and Saved Again.** _

"It's not funny!" I almost screamed at Dani. We were all sitting in kitchen eating- matt and I were eating- dinner and talking. My parents were out again. They were supposedly picking out new curtains in Seattle and should be home before midnight.

"Sorry Brooke but yea it is funny," Dani said sssstill shaking with laughter.

"Fine then," I huffed crossing my arms. Both Matt and Dani were still shaking with laughter.

"Come here baby you know you want a piece of this," I said in a sexy voice, "you know you wanna be my lesbian lover." I leaned over the table to and gave Dani a kiss on the cheek.

"Holy Crap," Dani yelled running out of the room, "I'm being turned on." It was now my turn to laugh. Matt who had already been laughing fell out of his chair clutching his stomach. Then Dani's fiancé comes bursting through the front door shouting,

"Whoever turned her is going to a beating I'm the only one allowed to turn her on." So naturally I fell off my chair clutching my stomach just as Matt had done. Suddenly my phone buzzed from my backpack.

"Ciao," I said answering it.

"Hi it's Angela," I got in response.

"Hey," I said, "what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you and Dani wanted to dress shopping with us after school on Friday."

"Yea we would love to but who's us?"

"Us is me, Jessica, and Lauren." I didn't really like Lauren but I could live.

"Sound perfect," I said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yep bye," Angela said.

"Dani," I yelled.

"Yes," She yelled back.

"We are going shopping on Friday."

"Got it," Dani yelled again.

The next couple of days were pretty boring I didn't do anything like sing Kelly Clarkson during gym class so that was good. I continued to _try_ ignoring Edward, and that was it. I just went through those days being as apathetic as I possibly could. The good news is that today is Friday which means I get to go dress shopping. Yay! However it wouldn't be as fun since Dani was sick -cough hunting cough- and Lauren couldn't go because something came up. To be truthful I don't really know why Lauren couldn't come. I don't exactly listen to her when she talks. Anyway, shopping yay!

After school I met up with my brother and our conversation went like this:

Me: Here's the keys to Steve don't crash and die

Matt: Kay

It was a lovely conversation. Angela got into Jessica's car on the passenger side while I crawled into the back and then Jessica drove to Port Angeles. Thanks to Jess's fast driving we it there by four and wasted no time getting to the one department store Port Angeles had. As we looked at dresses we talked and gossiped.

"I heard that you agreed to go with Tyler to prom," Jessica said. I dropped the strapless olive colored dress I was holding.

"What! Why that arrogant jerk!" I yelled.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica. The conversation slowed as we started to try on the dresses we had found. Jessica found two but decided to go with a knee length blue dress while Angela picked a longer pink one. Mine however was purple with spaghetti straps and an open back but the coolest part was that it had this butterfly covering part of the back. It was the most beautiful dress ever. It was of course the most dress in the whole store so I would have to work my butt of doing cleaning for the next month but it will worth it.

When we were done it was still to early to go eat so Angela and Jessica decided they were going to go walk on the boardwalk, but I needed some new books.

"Go strait down this street then take a left on the third street," Jessica said. However I never did make into the book because right before the book store was a music store with a grand piano right in the window.

"Good evening," the manager said, "is there something I can help you with?" He was probably twenty-two. He had short black that was spiked up in front and bright green eyes. He was attractive.

"Yes," I responded, "can I play this piano?" I asked running my fingers lightly over the keys.

"Only if you know how to play it," he said.

"I do, although I might be a little rusty."

"Why?"

"I had to leave my piano behind when we moved," I said softly.

"Jese," he said, "sorry leaving instruments behind always sucks," he sounded apologetic. I smiled sadly at him, but before I could respond another customer came in. I sat down on the bench and gently started to play. I don't know why but whenever I feel indifferent I start playing Morning Mood. I guess you could call it my default song. My fingers went swiftly over the keys and when I was finished I heard clapping. It was the manager.

"That was beautiful," he said while I blushed.

"Thank You," then I thought I'm probably going to be in here more, "I'm Brooke by the way."

"Alex," he said while shaking the hand I had offered, "I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope to back soon," I said leaving the shop. I turned and started to walk down the street, but as I reached the intersection I realized it was the wrong intersection. I quickly turned around but behind me were four guys.

"Excuse me," I said pushing through them. I then started to walk back down the street. You the feeling you get when something isn't right. It's like a little buzz that goes through your body. Well I had that feeling, so I looked behind me and saw that the men I had run into earlier were following me. Not only were they following me but they were gaining ground. I started to run, but the four men were still gaining ground.

"Hey there hot stuff where you heading off to," one of the men called. One of the men was faster than the other three. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. Queue the adrenaline. I stomped on his foot and it shocked the man so much that he let go. I turned and faced him then took the heel of my hand up to his nose. The cracking nose that came from the collision was sickening. I tried to scream but nothing came, and the other three men were now very close to me. I backed up into the street and started praying for a miracle. One came. A silver Volo rounded the corner coming to a screeching stop in front of me.

"Get In!" a voice demanded and a passenger door flew open. I didn't even hesitate I just got in the car.

**Alright that my friends was chapter nine. What do think because if you have an opinion you should totoally tell all about it. How? you ask. Review of course. Oh and I am going to put pictures of the girls dresses so if you want to see them go to my profile.**

**With all my love,**

**Alli**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Cullens. sighs and sheds a tear**

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Dinner With A Vampire**_

I put my bags gently in front of me and waited for my breathing to become even before talking. I looked over at my rescuer it was Edward but really who else could it possibly be. He, I noticed, was tense and looked like he was going to kill someone. I just sat and hoped that someone was not me. When he didn't calm down I spoke,

"Edward..." I paused, "are you okay?"

"You almost got raped and you're asking me if I'm okay," Edward chuckled softly.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine,"I topped to decide if I could release more information about myself, "I'm used to the situation it's not like I haven't been in danger before.

"You didn't answer my question you know," I told him. Edward remained silent so I continued,

"Violence is not the answer!" I paused for dramatic effect, "there is no need for a killing spree," I then continued to try and make the situation a little less awkward, "of course that isn't going to stop me from running over Tyler on Monday," I saw Edward smile a bit, "I don't get what is with guys in this town I mean really what don't they understand about I'm a lesbians," Edward's smile got slightly bigger, "personally I think it sends out a pretty strong I won't go out with vibe does it not?" Edward now looked completely calm.

"So can you get me back to my friends?" I asked. Edward did not respond he just put the car in drive and drove right over to Jessica and Angela.

"Jess, Ange," I called. They immediately turned and ran over to me.

"Where have you been?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sorry," i said, "but there was a music store with a beautiful piano in window i sort of got lost in the music so to speak." I was suddenly aware of Edward's presence behind me.

"Then she ran into me and i offered her a ride over," Edward said flawlessly. I was so happy that he left out most of the story.

"Would you girls mend if I took Brooke out for dinner?" My jaw dropped_. What is he up to_? I thought.

"No," Angela said hesitantly, "that's okay we already ate while we were waiting." Angela grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her away. I tried to analyze Edward's face but it was blank.

"What are thinking?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that you needed some food," Edward said with his indifferent facade still up. He then made a ladies first gesture and entered the restaurant behind me.

"Table for two please," he said to the hostess who was gawking at him. I snickered a bit because Edward's face was had a look of disgust on it. The hostess was probably undressing him in her mind. She led us to a table in the crowded section of the restaurant.

"Perhaps something more private," suggested Edward. This time i chuckled instead of snickered. Edward stole a glance at me. We were now in the back of restaurant in a booth.

"You're waiter will be here shortly," the hostess said before walking away. The look of disgust was back on Edward's face. I smirked and Edward noticed.

"What?" he asked my smirk just got bigger. Edward looked like he was really concentrating on something. Probably trying to read my mind.

"Hi my name is Heather and I'll be your server this evening can I get you something to drink," our server said to Edward. She didn't even look at me. I cleared my throat.

"I'll have a-," I quickly looked at the back of the menu, "Pepsi with no ice."

"Kay," she answered trying to be polite but not succeeding, "how about you," Heather asked putting a "seductive" smile on her face. I was shaking with silent laughter.

"No. Thank. You." Edward said coldly. When Heather was out of hearing distance I burst out into laughter. Edward gave a look.

"What? I just think it's funny that girls throw themselves at you," I giggled a little more, "I bet she was already thinking of how great you would be in her bed."

"She was," Edward murmured. I chose not to comment but i did raise an eyebrow. Heather returned with my drink.

"What you like to eat?" she asked Edward again. I sighed. It was going to really annoying if Heather kept flirting. So i did the only thing i could think of to make it stop.

"Sweat-heart," I said to heather, "I personally think your attempts with flirting are funny, but they are really starting to annoy _my boyfriend_so could you please back off," I said then sighed again, "oh and I'll have the the mushroom ravioli," I looked at Edward, "Honey would you like anything?" Edward shook his head and his expression was shocked. Heather left in a huff. Edward shook his head probably trying to make some sense of what just happened then he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, "If you want me to go find our waitress and tell her you aren't my boyfriend I will."

"No no I'm good," he said. Edward looked frightened at the thought of what I said happening.

"Yea that's what I thought," I said leaning back against my arms crossed and a smug look on my face. Heather came set my food on the table then left.

"So do you think she spit in it?" I asked knowing that he would read her mind and find out.

"No you're clear," he said. That was all the reassurance I needed to did in. After I was about half way through my pasta Edward asked,

"Why did you tell our waitress I was your boyfriend?" I swallowed and wiped my mouth before answering.

"I don't know you just looked annoyed so I decided to help you out," I ate another piece of pasta before continuing, "besides technically you are my boyfriend a friend who just happens to be a boy." Edward studied me before talking himself,

"Look after this I don't think we should see each other." I was really hurt by this statement.

"Oh so I get it you're having an 'I'm not good enough-just a monster moment,"' I don't know why his words stung but they did, "I'm going to quote a line from one of favorite songs for you 'you've got to love yourself if you could ever love me,"' I paused and softened my voice,"you aren't a monster Edward and the sooner you except that the better your life will be. So you are right well half right until the point in time where you stop tearing yourself down we shouldn't see each other," I gather up my bags and purse, "so tell when that when that happens." I walked over to Heather and handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change," I said. I quickly exited the resturant and headed for the bus stop.

"Wait at least let me give you a ride home," Edward called from behind me. I tried not to look back but i failed, "come on how else would you get home?" Edward asked.

"How about the bus?" I said, "You know public transportation at it's best." The bus came around the corner and I ran to catch it.

"How long will it take to get to Forks?" I asked the driver.

"Probably about an hour," he said.

"Thanks," I said politely. I sat down and turned on my I-pod to Whatever It takes by Lifehouse.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

**Hola people! So tell me what do you think. To do this you have to review so pretty please press the purple button.**

**Thank and till next time remember drugs are bad,**

**Alli**

**p.s. i probably won't udate soon b/c like my other story more; as does everyone else.**


	11. Adoption

So everyone, I'M REALLY SORRY!

I'm so so so so so so sorry because I can't finish any of my stories.

But I also don't want them to just go to waste so that leaves me with one option.

I have to put them up for Adoption.

So if you would like to take one of them…email me at: ..us

I will gladly hand them over.

I apologize again

But high school is way too stressful so I'm cleaning out everything that adds on extra stress.

I love all of my faithful reviewers and all the reader who favorited me. Thank you so much. Maybe I'll write a story over spring break or in the summer when I have time to focus on things other than not failing honors bio or writing essays for honors world history.

I love you all and I'm again very sorry,

Alli Swan

p.s.

remember- if you take the pain out of love than the love won't exist.

If tell me the song and band then I will definitely give the creative license and ownership to one of my stories.


End file.
